Lauren Faust
Lauren Faust ( ) is the creator of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. She is credited as the executive producer for the first season, and consulting producer for the second. During the first season, she used her DeviantArt page to reply to fans and address questions about the show. She later added a Frequently Asked Questions entry that collected these questions and answers. Shortly after the final episode of the first season aired, Faust announced that she had left the show. Her involvement in season two concentrated on story conception and scripts; it diminished through the course of the season. Faust had no involvement in season three, though it uses at least one plan of hers that was not used in the first two seasons, and she had no involvement in season four. The My Little Pony Friendship is Magic official guidebook has a foreword by Faust. In late April of 2018, she announced via Twitter that she is "not involved in MLP G5." Faust has an original pony character that is featured as an Alicorn on the WeLoveFine T-shirt "Iconic Print" and as a unicorn in My Little Pony: The Castles of Equestria. In the IDW comics, Faust is alluded to on page 19 via Faust's Traveling Circus and on page 3 via a Ty LF message. Faust's professional credits extend from voice work in 1994 through art and writing and, by 2004, directing and development of shows such as The Powerpuff Girls and Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. She is married to the creator of both shows, Craig McCracken. Some of Faust's earliest professional work include being an animator for the character of Sawyer on Turner Feature Animation's Cats Don't Dance and an animator on Warner Bros. Feature Animation's The Iron Giant. She has also been involved in ''Bronies: The Extremely Unexpected Adult Fans of My Little Pony'' and Fighting is Magic, later re-branded as Them's Fightin' Herds in August 2015. She is also the creator of the original toyline "Milky Way and the Galaxy Girls". Faust is listed in the opening credits of every episode and, until the end of season three, the closing credits, and in the writing credits for Friendship is Magic, part 1 and part 2. Until sometime in October 2014, Hasbro Studios' website listed her as the show's author, with her name misspelled as "Laurent Faust". She was a co-producer, story editor and writer for the first season of Wander Over Yonder. She developed the CGI film Medusa for Sony Pictures Animation and was set to direct the film, but she left the project because of creative differences. Faust currently serves as an executive producer for the DC Super Hero Girls animated television series which premiered on Cartoon Network in 2019. Gallery See also *Crew * for an article about Faust's Alicorn External links *Faust's DeviantArt page *Faust's Twitter page *Faust's Wikipedia article *Faust on IMDB *Season one retrospective interview with Lauren Faust References es:Guionistas#Lauren Faust de:Lauren Faust it:Lauren Faust pl:Lauren Faust ru:Лорен Фауст sv:Lauren Faust Category:Lauren Faust Category:Featured articles